


Сердечки — фиолетовое и прозрачное

by SlajaSajka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: В этом мире люди просыпаются в окружении сердечек от тех, кто их любит





	Сердечки — фиолетовое и прозрачное

**Author's Note:**

> С днем святого Валентина :)
> 
> И арт от чудесной Рыси! https://catulus208.tumblr.com/image/170868104331

Джек всегда знал, что его любят. Это сложно было не заметить, если учесть, что сердечки всех расцветок и размеров за ночь заполняли его комнату так, что иногда не получалось нормально вздохнуть.  
Сам Джек любил весь мир — исключительно платонической любовью, — родителей, Ану и Гейба. И понятия не имел, какого цвета те сердечки, которые возникают благодаря его любви.  
Гадал, да все никак не решался спросить. А сейчас уже некого.  
Его все равно любят. Несмотря на то, что случилось, несмотря на взрыв, на обвинения, на его смерть, Джек каждое гребаное утро просыпается в радужном облаке, машет руками, разгоняя лопающиеся как мыльные пузыри сердечки, бредет сквозь них в ванную, чихает — некоторые пахнут, — трет слезящиеся глаза. И злится.  
Хорошо, что это безобразие видит только он, иначе жилось бы ему сложно: никаких засад, никаких пряток по подвалам, чужая любовь просто выдавала бы его со головой.  
А так надо подождать или включить вентилятор — и вся эта дрянь исчезнет.  
Дрянь — потому что желанного сердечка, крохотного, такого темно-фиолетового, что оно кажется черным, Джек все равно не найдет. Того человека, которому оно принадлежало, больше нет. А все остальные ему не нужны.

***

Гейба почти никогда не любили. Родители, девочка в школе — ее сердечко светилось отчаянно желтым, — потом кто-то в армии. Ну и Джек.  
Нет, была всеобщая любовь после войны, но она быстро сошла на нет, вся досталась Джеку. Гейб не завидовал: Джек заслужил все эти чужие чувства до последнего розового кошмара, особенно потом, когда война начала забываться и люди кинулись снова убивать друг друга.  
Сам Гейб любил свою семью, Ану — как сестру — и Джека. Еще Маккри, как сына, да и сейчас, наверное, тоже любит, он не уверен. Он давно не различает оттенки чувств. Возможно, дикое желание убить — это не ненависть. Или, наоборот, она. Сейчас все вообще слишком сложно понять.  
Гейб просыпается в пустой комнате, садится, оглядывается и не находит того, что ищет. Крохотного, очень плотного прозрачного сердечка. Любовь Джека, несмотря на годы и то, что они пережили, совершенно чистую, как искренние слезы. Она была, кажется, всегда, но исчезла после взрыва.  
Так что Джек, скорее всего, мертв. Или жив, но больше не любит, что логично, но как-то неправильно.  
В любом случае сердечка нет, жизнь продолжается, близится очередная война и все такое.  
А на отсутствие сердечка можно не обращать внимания.

***

Ану любили, как любят обычного человека.  
Семья, дочь, какие-то люди, хором любившие весь Overwatch, Джесси Маккри — его сердечко было нагло оранжевым и вечно лезло вперед всех, поближе к Ане. Гейб и Джек, да. Джек и Гейб.  
Сейчас Ана официально мертва, но все равно просыпается в легком облаке чужой разноцветной любви. Это даже неплохо — это позволяет ей помнить, что исправить можно что угодно.  
Ана встает, лопает пару сердечек кончиками пальцев, пробирается на другой конец комнаты и находит там, на столе, в любимой чашке Джека, за которую тот вечно воевал с Гейбом, то что искала и долгое время не надеялась увидеть.  
Фиолетовое сердечко — и еще одно, совершенно прозрачное, отчаянно бликующие в лучах неяркого утреннего солнца.  
Они жмутся друг к другу, и если бы могли — мурлыкали. Им здесь совсем не место, их ждут в разных концах света, а они предпочитают прятаться у Аны. Может быть, потому что именно она регулярно разводила Джека и Гейба по сторонам, не давала поссориться, а если не получалось — мирила.  
Так бывает, ну слухи ходили, что иногда люди становятся хранителями чужой любви, берегут ее, пока для нее не наступит правильное время. Ну что же, Ане не сложно. И она знает, что эти два идиота живы, значит, есть ради чего стараться и самой тоже жить дальше.  
Сердечки тихонько ластятся друг к другу в чашке — жаль, что встреча их хозяев будет не такой нежной.  
Но главное, что она будет.  
А пока Ана осторожно прикрывает чашку блюдцем.  
Чтобы ничего не случилось. 


End file.
